The blinding light of darkness
by heroswork productions
Summary: This will be the beginning, the ultimate tale of a hero's death and sacrifice ,a tale of the chaos and purity, dark and light . His story will show the truth of all universes their beginning and their end ..(a/n this will involve multiple universes and basing on kingdom hearts, sonic and mario plus many more..)rated T permantly but all higher or lower ratings will be apart. Many OC
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys this will be the root story as all though I will try to many story's all will link to this one so with out farther introduction I present to you** ...** PS this story will involve many refeneces to other authors work through out but I don't own said story's but do advise to read them.**

_** The blinding light of darkness **_

**_Proluge_**

Speed that's all that ever mattered in this place and I really didn't seem to have enough of it. Two boys speed past at blistering speed "Hurry up he's right behind us , he's gonna- " the poor child was hastily engulfed by the thick bubbly ooze that had take the form of a man .

"Damn" the man sighed gulping heavily struggling to swallow the bitter warm cider. He placed his bottle on the ledge and jumped.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute...you're telling me you jumped of the tallest building in america and still survived bullshit i'm going home" the blonde woman jumped alarmingly fast out of her chair . mama you and I both know that we can't leave this room until we get to the bottom of this string of man leapt out of his chair and brought face inches from the girls .

"Fine, have it your way." she spat swiftly grabbing her pistol and shooting him dead between the eyes but then something strange happen end everything slowly but surely reversed the blood and bullet slowly got back into his brain and rebuilt it her bullet went back into the gun as if she'd never fired it.

She gasped as the world froze around her except for a tall hooded man whose face had a long stretching scar across his face. Hurry he shouted take my hand why should I the blonde girl said panicking because if you haven't noticed its behind you the girl swiftly balanced back as she hoped it wasn't there but it was and it staring straight at her almost smiling as dark as. The man said but nothing can even to begin to describe . slowly unaware to the girl it was stretching his hand out to touch her but just as the were about to make contact the man grabbed her hand and they disappeared from existence.

They reappeared at what seemed like empty forest but when the man stepped forward suddenly he stared rambling "you must find him only he can guide you child the man wheezed and buckled over onto the ground the student gathered round in a circle pointing and gasping as the woman held the old man's neck of the ground his face which was apparently some form of mask fell to the ground revealing himself... "dad ?"the old man crumpled into dust.

The girl began crying as two girls walked and grabbed her by her under arms passing out .

She woke up in a lavish room surrounded by white walls and black screens surrounded by carpets and chairs with multiple colour s and patterns, she was so amazed by her surroundings she failed to realise that a tall Indian man was sitting cross legged across from her she almost jumped when he cleared his throat to obnoxiously to get her attention.

"April Nova winter summers" he produced letting his rich accent posses his tongue "i belive that you have something of ours. And it would be very terrible for your soul if you didn't hand it over but if your feeling particularly speedy the doors there but do you feel luck ... Ms summers." Just as she began to run the doors burst open a hooded man stormed in and grabbed her arm with one hand a punched in the face with the other knocking her out.

When she awoke for a second time she didn't waste time she reached for her gun but it wasn't there she mumbled to herself I'm dreaming repeatedilly, A woman shrouded within darkness laughed evilly and bellowed your nightmare is only beginning and the world swirled and span untill she was on other ground in what again seemed like a campus point a gun point blank at the man with dark skin and a large afro with out fear said "are you okay" "w-where am I" she stuttered out "welcome" he shouted spreading his arms wide into the grinning with pride to "Armageddon HQ " and again she passed out.

April woke up again inside the white posh looking room she groaned her head thumping as she started to get familiar with her surroundings she heard multiple heels walking down the hall "shit" she whispered crouching behind the sofa grabbing her gun a turning the safety off "they're not going to get me this time" the sound off heels continued on a passed she sighed relief And slowly crept her way into the hallway. "You never were good at hide and seek" said a girl with blonde and brown hair which hid most of her face. "Amber" April shrieked in the most girly voice she could pull off while running to her friend. A man wearing trainers and jeans landed next to April "we can have catch up later amber you know she needs to be briefed" grabbing her shoulder quickly dragging her into a dark room with a table April stared hard at the man's face is this some sick joke he smiled "no but it's important that you do remember what I tell you cause I'm only gonna say it once but first any questions" " yeah, what's your name" aprill stated , unfazed the man smiled just call me.

End of proluge

**Please review and get back to me on any loose ends in story as that is what the next chapter will be about thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Although the stories may be dark there is all ways light in the end._

Sora laid on a thick yellow plastic beach chair his child, hiro and his friends while he laid sleepily next to kairi his darling wife as she slept against his arm smiling beautifully.

"Awww never looked at you being the homely type" yuffie said playfully to Riku. Riku sighed all of his friends were married and so was he he'd had two loving children and had a job working as a writer entailing all of the adventures he's been on although it was mostly taken from jiminy it still gave him enough to live on . Suddenly out of nowhere a bright light appeared in the sky and two people fell out in to the sea.

Sora and Riku sprang up out of their chairs and swam out to save them when they all reached the shore the woman slapped the hooded man in the face" dick, you could of flown us to the shore jackass" April held her arms crossed stubbornly , "hey I haven't visited this place since Sora was a 15 I kind of forgot which door gets you were In that place" Sora and Riku smiled at each other and said in unison you and me both which caused everyone to burst into hysterics but Sora and Riku hid the panic on their faces they knew what he was here for …..

_Flashback_

"_Riku If I ever come to this world again …."_

"_You'll make it back" Sora nudged him _

_Ragen smiled I'll make it back I'm not worried about that it's …. If I do come back not only you're universe but all worlds all galaxies, all existence will be at threat and I will need your help they all will"_

_The three boys stared at the sea taking in the revelations that the boy had brought upon them._

And so once again the three men stood staring at the sea silently remembering that moment...

Ragen broke the silence between them "I'm not here for that just yet guys" as Riku and Sora took a deep sigh of relief "I'm just here to train her" Sora and Riku stared at each other questioningly but Ragen simply said "the girl I was with, jeez you guys really have gotten lazy since college." Ragen chucked as Riku punched him on the shoulder and Sora gave him the finger. I'll try to keep out of you guys way." Riku looked along the beach where did the girls go anyways?"

April was at the most shocked at the kindness of the girls they had given me clothes and some food although I'd been a bitch but I could think about what Ragen said earlier….

_Flashback _

"_So … rager, raga or whatever why I am I here" April said dully_

"_You are a reteller you can move in-between stories and changing them for the better or worse" "what the fuck is that?" amber screamed_

_Ragen sighed "throughout time there are those who can just read stories many can write them some can tell them to the world but only a few can change the story by putting yourself inside it." _

"_That can't be true that's just fake April" thought to herself "but it isn't" Ragen intercepted "its real and I can show you just take my hand…."_

Unfortunately for her clothes she'd taken his hand and ended up here but she wasn't upset the house was nice big and spacey with paintings and pictures of friends and family.

"April" kairi poked her head through the door do you want anything else "no thanks I'm fine ms…" "Just call me kairi please I'm no older then you" she giggled out with a loving infectious smile. Well you can come down stairs when you're ready we've heard a lot about you and your business ms summers" Aprils face went dead serious realizing just what she had done shaking his hand….

End of chapter 1

**the pairings and setting belong to the writer Skyscraper15 from the stories of destiny high ,senior year and college year(incomplete)**

**please check out that story and fav and review**

**peace out :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Sometimes even those with the strongest hearts can have them shattered in seconds._

Ragen walked into the house followed by the rest of the boys "you guys can go ahead I need to find-" Ragen was interrupted by a shrill scream "Ragen, get the fuck up here right now" the guys laughed a Riku chuckled "well I guess she found you" Ragen ran up the stairs in fear of what she might be doing…

April was shocked this was an entirely different universe and someone still cracked a joke about her mother Ann summers, how would they know, I've just met Ragen and the others today she thought bitterly her blood boiled but then her skin started to burn and before she knew it she was one giant fireball kairi walked back into the bedroom and screamed as she heard the front door close "Ragen, get the fuck up here right now".

When Ragen reached to the room he saw the flames he sped inside and held April close with all his might because she didn't remember him , or love him anymore but that didn't matter April screamed angrily get the crap off me as the fire blazed brighter and brighter but he still held on she started to cry as the smoke became too much for her and started to choke just as she was about to pass out Ragen kissed and the wind span around them as April embraced the kiss as wings sprang from their backs hers were white and fluffy and his were dark and scaly when they broke the kiss and opened their eyes Ragen was smiling she remember but then was shocked when she slapped him so much for happy endings.

"You bastard why would you lie to them to me Ritionex" Ritionex winced from the slap but couldn't really feel it due to the ecstasy of the kiss umm well I had to remind you who you were and I didn't think it would happen this quickly but I think you ready for it" he pulled al large black pearled necklace with a glowing portioned dagger attached to it "this belongs to you" he said.

"It-it was beyond amazing he really did love me." she thought she was to busy staring at the necklace to notice that she was floating high above the house and rition asked a question but she couldn't speak so she did what she knew he would defiantly hear "yes" she thought "a million times yes" .

_But sometimes all it takes is hope and faith to put the pieces back together._

For away watching in from the depths of the pitch black sea she was watching, waiting and she would get her revenge.

At any cost…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Update chapter **

**This is where the fun really begins there are three paths on following the story of rition and his quest to stop the mysterious dark man which will remain as the blinding light of darkness**

**But there will be two other paths **

**Path one will follow April and what happened before chapters 0-3 and why she didn't remember **

**That story will be up soon (I hope) **

**Also there will be the path of the mysterious woman at the end of chapter 3 and her past **

**As we go on and more and more character are introduced I will do this with them If you ask me .**

**Hope you read on and we will see how big this story gets.**

**Your pal **

**Hero'swork productions**


End file.
